A Goth , A Vampire
by Greek Goddess Of Myths
Summary: Forteen year-old Elvin has just moved with his family , Elvin meets Lola and think that he will finally get a girl-friend . But then the Vampires attack , Will Elvin and Leon his golden-furred cat be able to survive the city infested with Vampires ? Especially when one Ancient Vampire is interested in him ? find out . ( please review , it will make my day ) .
1. Chapter 1 : Lola

I got one look at my room and that was it, the room looked well … too Gothic. I didn't essentially wish for too Gothic, but I guess what you wish doesn't matter.

My younger sister, Jane came in and let out a laugh. Jane had dirty-blond hair and light peach skin; she also had lovely sapphire blue eyes and full pink lips.

Jane was twelve years old, and I … well … I was two years older than her so … I was fore-teen. Jane laughed at the room before she said '' you know what? I actually think it suits you Elvin '' then she ran out the room in a hurry.

I sighed and made my way out the room, later on that day we moved everything inside the house. Father and a bunch of work people moved the stuff inside the house, I helped out when I could which was a lot.

Much to say, the work was done pretty quickly. After dad paid the men he came inside the now full house, he smiled and said '' that's been done for, I think that your mother would've been proud '' with that he started unpacking.

Dad talked a lot about mom; she had died in a car accident. I was four back then and Jane was two so she couldn't remember much of mom, except for some things like her smile and her touch.

Mother looked a lot like Jane, except she looked much more gentle . Jane always reminded dad of mom so he sometimes found himself calling her Jeanne which was mother's name.

Dad himself had dark brown hair and emerald eyes, his skin was pale and his lips were thin and red. I had such dark red hair that it looked Mahoney in the dark, my hair reached my shoulders and my eyes were sapphire blue.

I sighed and started unpacking my things; I placed everything in the right place except my laptop. Dad went inside my room and looked around thoughtfully, when his eyes fell on the laptop they brightened.

'' I know a great place were that could go, here place it right there '' my dad said as he pointed to a table that he was going to place in my room. I helped my father place it in a great spot overlooking the window.

After dad left I wandered around the house, _it felt great to be here _I thought as I passed Jane's room. Her room was aqua colored and hade flower designs in golden, she had made her room look … well artsy.

I walked down to the basement, it was clean and had a couch set with a hug thin TV. I sat on a couch and turned the TV on; I skipped the channels I didn't like until I reached the criminal mind kind of shows.

I watched one then I closed the TV, I walked back to my room and got ready to go to bed. I hated the sun which was pretty f***Ed up in Jane's book, I loved the dark and I really liked the moon and not the sun.

I placed my head on the pillow, and started to fall into the world of dreams. But then I saw Jane's silhouette in front of my door , I sighed and got out of bed before making my way towards Jane .

I saw her petting her … '' adorable '' cat , Leon . The cat liked me better but it had been bought for her birthday so … she got Leon , Leon stared at me and jumped out of Jane's arms and into mine erupting a stream of curses from Jane .

I petted the '' blond '' cat , and watched as it relaxed into my arms . Jane stared at me with amusement before making her way towards me , I just waited for her while softly petting Leon .

When Jane was at my side , she eyed me with even more amusement than before . I glared at her '' Jane if you want to say something then say it '' I said angrily as I petted behind Leon's right ear .

Jane sighed in defeat then … '' alright Elvin , aren't you a Goth ? '' I stared at her like she was crazy then I said '' well yah , I'm a Goth so what ? '' she continued with her ramble '' well Elvin , Goths don't … never mind '' then she stormed off leaving Leon in my arms .

I went inside my room with Leon still in my arms , I placed the cat on the right-side of the bed where the sun was going to shin in the morning and me on the left , I hid myself under the sheets to make extra darkness around me before falling asleep .

In the morning dad woke me up , I found Leon still in my bed so I took him with me . I found the kitchen table ready with food ( bacon , eggs , pancakes etc … ) , when I had sat down I saw Jane and dad coming back to join me but Jane looked angry .

Dad explained that she had wanted to sleep more , Jane glared daggers at me for having Leon on my lap but I ignored her and ate . Dad said that school would start in two-week so we had to shop for school supplies soon .

After finishing breakfast I cleaned my dishes , then I put a tight black coat and jeans on before getting out the house . Dad and Jane followed close behind me , when they caught up we had already reached the bus station .

We waited for exactly five minutes , before the bus arrived to take us to the mall . We rode until we reached the mall then we walked to the front of the mall , it was hug and perfect for school supplies like all malls .

Dad bought us great school supplies , me and Jane thanked him so many times but he said it was okay . After making our way out the mall and back to the bus station , our bags were full of supplies and that meant no getting supplies for months or maybe a year !

When we reached home , Leon jumped towards me and purred against my legs . Jane looked angry so she took her stuff and made her way to her Aqua '' man '' room , so I the other hand took my stuff and made my way towards my room with Leon following close behind .

I organized everything in place , then after finishing everything I lay on the bed . I was thinking about the new school all the while petting Leon's head , dad came in and gave me a wink then disappeared back to his room .

** A Week Later**

* * *

We spent a lot of time getting to know this area , _I was starting to hate this place _I thought as I passed all the shiny places . I liked dark secret places not open shiny places .

So after a week imagine my face , when dad said tomorrow was school . Jane grinned at me and I snickered back , I slept that night having nightmares about the new school .

Early in the morning I woke up and got myself ready , I wore a black button down shirt and tight black jeans under it . I placed my already packed bag over my shoulders before going downstairs , I ate a quick breakfast before leaving the house .

I reached the bus station leading to my high school , I sat down between two older guys . I placed my black head-phones in my ears and turned the radio on , I was in the middle of listening to '' I'm sexy and I know it '' when I felt a pock .

I looked up from my phone , and saw a grinning pretty girl looking at me . I put my head-phones on low before asking her a question '' is there anything I can help you with ? ''

The girl sighed and said '' well … I just thought you looked like an interesting person to meet , wanna be friends ? '' I smiled at her and said '' sure why not '' then she sat next to me where the other guy used to be .

_This school year might not be so bad _I thought , as I placed the radio on high again .

* * *

**So did you like this chapter ? **

**please review , Greek Goddess Of Myths **


	2. Chapter 2 : Lorance and Zack

When the bus stopped me and Lola got out, Lola had short black hair reaching just below her chin and startling forest green eyes. She was quit beautiful in her own way I guess.

Lola and I went to sit at the '' playground '', we waited until the bell rang then we al filed into the school. Me , Lola and a lot of other kids were led to a bunch of lockers , each locker had a name written on it .

The teacher gave us direction maps on where to go , then she just left us standing there . I found my locker right under another locker , placed my stuff inside my locker before brining out my lock and placing it on my locker .

Then admiring my handy-work , I stepped back a little to get a better look and bumped into someone . I turned around and to say sorry but saw no one there , I helped Lola with hers then we made our way to class together

After school finished I rode on the bus , when I reached my house I pulled out my emergency key and unlocked the door . Then when I was in I noticed that either Jane or dad had come back yet .

So I pulled cold turkey from the fridge , and made a sandwich using other ingredients ( mayonnaise , tomatoes etc … ) . after I finished the little meal I pulled a bottle of Mandarina and took a few sips before returning it .

Then I did my homework which wasn't hard , after finishing that I lay on my bed thinking . That's when I heard Leon meow , I got out of bed and walked towards the sound .

_It came from the living room _I thought , as I made my way quietly . As I passed through the hall I noticed the sound getting more higher , I rushed to the living room in time to see Leon on the floor breathing rapidly .

I rushed to his side just in time too , I picked Leon and ran back to my room in quick steps . I placed Leon on the bed all the while whispering words of comfort, Leon only stared at me thankfully .

I fell asleep but this time with Leon kind of in my face , the cat seemed worried and I didn't blame him . So I slept but kept waking up each fifteen minutes , once I thought I heard a growl .

In the morning when I awoke I heard no one outside , I got confused so I took Leon in my arms and walked out the door . I found no one there , I started to freak out cause the streets were empty too .

I got out of my house and walked around , the streets were deserted and no one was there . I felt worried so I made my way back to my house , I felt utterly alone and felt as though I were having a nightmare

I LOOKED AT Leon for a while , the cat looked back with equal uneasiness which worried me even more . I called my dad's phone three times but no answer came , then … '' Elvin ? You there ? ''

I felt wight leave my shoulders when dad spoke , then … '' Elvin , if you are still alive please come down into the basement of the old oil shop . If Leon has been bitten please do not bring him with you ''

Dad closed the phone and I felt worried , meet them at the old oil shop ? He had to be crazy . I placed my clothes on and placed Leon in an empty school bag , which I would carry on my back .

It was afternoon when I started walking the streets , I heard a shuffle which made me stop . I turned around only to find another guy .

The guy had waist-long silver hair ( I mean silver not gray , silver ! ) and blood red eyes while his cherry red lips stood out .

I noticed the guy looked ageless , which would've been cool if he didn't look like a demon . I ran but he was damn fast , he leaped towards me and landed right in front of me .

I stopped but was slow and bumped , I bumped right into his … freezing chest . I fell on the ground while he eyed my moves carefully , he smiled when I pulled my wounded blood-covered wrist off the ground .

He bent down and picked my wrist up , he opened his mouth revealing sharp vampire-like teeth . I screamed as his teeth pierced my soft skin , then he began sulking and I could feel the blood seep away from my body .

I almost blacked out four times , then the guy pulled my wrist out of his mouth . He licked his lips with his blood covered tongue , then … he climbed on-top of me and started ripping my clothes off .

I felt paralyzed which I probably was , he had ripped all the clothes off of my upper body . I guy lifted my neck to the other direction and opened his mouth to bit , then he thought better of it and pulled himself off me .

I still could not move , so I guess this … vampire wasn't done yet . He gazed at me for a while before he bent on one knee , then he yanked my wrist towards his mouth and started sulking , again .

He sucked and sucked and sucked some more , until my body felt like a used Coco-cola bottle . I blacked out and could not see anything , but I heard sulking sounds so I guess he was still sulking .

When I opened my eyes I found myself on a soft bed , I found my bag next to me and still with the little oxygen hole I had made just for Leon . I tried moving but could not , so I stayed in bed .

After a while I heard steps then two men came , one of them was the vampire . The other guy looked much more … like an ; ancient , stronger vampire , I shivered thinking about all of me becoming a prune .

The ancient vampire gazed at me with a raised eyebrow , then he sat on the edge of the bed right near my neck . The other smaller vampire settled for a chair , it was across from my neck .

The ancient vampire spoke with an icy voice '' _my name is Zack and this is Lorance _'' he gestured towards the weaker vampire then he continued '' _you are not going to become a prisoner , nor a slave . But property _''

With that he left Lorance following right behind , I was worried about Jane and dad . How are they going to run from a city full of vampires ? They couldn't unless … I was going to distract them .

I tried moving but that hurt , so I settled for laying sideways . In the morning I got out of the room , while of course Leon's bag dangled from my shoulders .

I went through halls before I remembered something , in Leon's bag I had kept a sharp piece of wood . I took it out the bag and mad my way to a grand looking room , in the middle lay a coffin and the room was dark .

I squinted but with no use , so I needed to feel the coffin and when I felt the lid I lifted . I pushed the piece of wood inside but I felt no body there , now there were two possibilities and the second would be most real .

I turned around just in time to look into blood-red glowing eyes , I dropped the bag near the coffin and slipped into the coffin . I felt trapped , suddenly I felt someone else slipping into the coffin then the lid closed .

I started getting sweaty and sticky , I felt the body squish me against the wall . Strong freezing arms grabbed me and I couldn't move a limp , then I felt the arms tighten and I coughed .

I started whimpering softly , then as the time passed like this I whimpered louder . I felt something at my arms go crack and knew that I must've broke a bone , then I heard another crack in my legs and whimpered harder .

I tried thrashing but it didn't work , so I lay there engulfed by deadly arms and slowly dyeing . Then suddenly I felt a head place itself next to my ear then the ancient vampire spoke '' _hello darling _'' then I passed out .

* * *

**How was this chapter ? please review .**

**Greek Goddess Of Myths **


	3. Chapter 3 : I Save Mark , Lola Saves Me

When I awoke I found myself in the coffin, except the coffin lid was open and it was night therefore … the vampires were awake and running about sucking people.

I took off with my bag slung over my shoulder, I ran out of the hug building as fast as I can. Then I made my way towards the old oil shop.

I reached it pretty easily, so I guess the vampires had evacuated this part of town already and was moving towards the other part. I went down the basement of the old oil shop quietly.

I knew why dad and Jane would be hiding in the oil shop; the smell of oil was causing their scent to fade so the vampires wouldn't be able to smell so well here. I reached a door which I yanked open only to find emptiness.

I was in an empty room without Jane and dad, _great _I thought as I searched for a secret entrance. Suddenly I tripped and landed back first on a couple of wood pieces, I got up and discovered that I had tripped over a basement door.

I knocked on it and herd muffled screams, then the door opened and Jane came out looking quit filthy. She hugged me tight and led me inside; we reached a hug area where not only Jane and dad were but a lot more people.

My eyes searched for Lola, I found her looking dirty next to a couple of children. I went over to her after I had hugged dad and said my hellos to everyone , for once I felt safe well … as safe as you can get anyway .

Lola hugged me tightly; she was glad that I was okay which made me feel important. I told her about the ancient vampire which made her shiver, and then I told her about Lorance the one who wounded my wrist.

She paled and asked to see my wrist; I gladly showed it to her. Once she was done checking she asked if I had been bitten in the neck, when I told her that I was only bitten in the wrist she smiled and said that I was still human.

We just sat there waiting for something, I saw that there weren't many people here but there were enough to make hungry vampires want them. I shivered at the thought, and then Lola said it was time for bed.

I didn't sleep which made dad and Jane worry, I told them why not sleep at night then awake in the morning? They all laughed and said the vampires will attack us if we stay asleep at night.

When the sun rose high in the sky, me, Lola and a couple of other teens made our way out. We ran from store to store plucking useful items and '' borrowed '' food; I even '' borrowed '' a lot of gummies and cookies.

Then we ran as fast as we can, we reached the old oil shop right when the sun was setting. When I reached Jane and dad we all shared the food between everyone in the oil shop basement.

This '' borrowing '' continued everyday , each time a store would become empty we would have to go farther and that meant coming back late .

Once this red-haired boy named Venue went further than he was supposed to. So when we started making our way back he was at the back of the group, he had a lot of supplies so he was pretty slow.

He was so close but yet so far, right when he was going to enter the street leading to the old oil shop. He got caught by a weak looking vampire, we tried helping him out but the vampire was fast so … Venue was taken.

His mother had cried so much that day, we promised that we wouldn't forget brave Venue. We even placed his picture on our walls, so we wouldn't ever forget the first taken survivor.

After a week of doing this '' borrowing '' business, we had to go even farther than Venue did. None of us wanted to do this so we stayed for two days without food or water.

Finally this brown-haired boy named Mark suggested we take sharp pointed wood with us to defend ourselves from Vampires. So next morning me, Lola and five other teens (including mark) set out for food.

We got a lot of supplies, then when we were making our way back the sun had already set. Mark lighted a flash-light to guide us; we used that for half of the way.

The other half … oh well, when we were walking quietly we herd a shuffle. _I remembered this sound _I thought as I remembered Lorance, suddenly an idea sunk in.

_It's Lorance isn't it _thought bitterly, as I remembered Lorance' sharp fangs. I shivered at the thought of meeting Lorance again , _but who knows _I thought _maybe_ _I'll kill him this time _.

As it turned out, it was my old ''friend'' Lorance. He looked really hungry this time, and with a shiver I realized he was staring at all of us in deep blood-lust that was deeper than last time had seen him.

We backed away towards the wall, but that made Lorance come closer to us which could never be great. Finally, a blond-haired boy named Kevin tried running towards the oil shop.

He was caught by Lorance who of course had no mercy, threw Kevin against the wall with incredible force. Kevin cried and shrieked, as blood ran down his open gashed arm.

We all felt sorry for Kevin, but if we moved to help him … well Lorance would kill us. But a brave brown-haired girl named Nora quickly helped Kevin up, and then she tied a piece of her sweater around his arm.

_It's too late _I realized, as I saw the clear blood-lust form bigger at the sight of Kevin's fresh blood. I tried to not shiver at the sight of Lorance's fangs when he grinned at us, but I just couldn't help it.

Lorance took three more steps towards our terrified ''Herd'', and when he felt like he was close enough he reached his pale hand towards us. We all cowered away thinking that he was going to attack, but he just stood there.

_What could that monster possibly want _I thought, then it hit me, he wanted a sacrifice? I looked towards Lola, who looked back with equal horror, then Lola gestured towards Kevin and I understood.

Lorance wanted Kevin, Lola and I had figured that out by us. I also knew that if we didn't sacrifice Kevin … he'll kill us all one by one, but then again maybe if we killed Lorance we wouldn't need to make that choice, yet.

Suddenly Mark stepped forward; he had a brave look in his eyes which made me get worried. Mark looked afraid from Lorance but he trudged forward, then he stood face to face with Lorance my old enemy.

'' If you want to eat any of us then you've got to fight me first sucker '' said Mark in a challenging tone, then he stepped forward and took one of the sharp wood '' spears ''. He pointed it at Lorance which made the cruel creature blink.

Then in a quick movement Lorance had yanked the wooden spear from mark's hand, then throwing it aside he jumped towards Mark teeth bared. Nora screamed as Lorance tackled the surprised Mark to the floor, then he easily yanked the jacket off of him and reached for his neck.

Suddenly I thought of something swift, I picked the dropped wooden spear and jumped onto Lorance's back. Lorance turned around and yanked me by the collar, and then he froze and stared at me before he got off mark.

Mark looked shaken and frightened; he was so close to death or worse yet, possession. I looked at him as I was lifted by the collar and into the air; Mark mouthed the words _thank you _before he passed out on the street.

I on the other hand had another fate; Lorance turned my face towards his before reviling his sharp fangs once more. Before he sunk his teeth into my blooded wrist Lola had stabbed him in his shoulder with a wooden spear.

I hit the ground with a thud, and then I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4 : Just A Day

I awoke to the sound of shuffling, when I opened my eyes Lola was hovering over me. Her clothes were matted with blood, and her eyes looked wild and untamed which freaked me out a little.

I tried moving my body, but it just seemed way too … wounded and stiff. Lola moved herself so she was sitting next to my laying body, Lola continued to sit there and stay silent so I did the same.

Finally, Nora came over and sat next to Lola who seemed quit tired. Nora looked at me with her warm brown eyes before she spoke '' Elvin, Mark is alive thanks to you. '' then she placed a kiss onto my forehead.

Nora left me and Lola alone which could've been great, if Lola wasn't in such a quit mood. I looked at her then asked her something logical '' where are we Lola? '' she looked up and grinned at me '' the oil shop '' she said smiling.

Lola told that she had stabbed Lorance in the shoulder, and then Lorance had scratched her in the chest. She couldn't get up, he as so close to sucking her that she shivered while telling the tale.

Suddenly, Lorance jumped away after receiving a blow next to his heart (if he had one: P). Then two vampire kids came and tried killing them, Lola had killed one with the help of Rick (a black haired blue eyed boy).

Then Nora with the help of Sandra (a blond haired hazel eyed girl), had killed the other vampire kid. _That explained the blood _I thought, as I looked at Lola who was still matted with blood.

I slept for a couple of hours, and then at the afternoon I awoke feeling much better. We didn't need to go get more supplies yet, so I, Jane and dad ate chicken soup and a few cookies.

I noticed that my Jane seemed pleased with herself, so I went to her space where her stuff was. Under all that stuff was a certain blond furred cat, _Leon! _I thought with delight as the cat jumped into my open arms.

After I had found Leon, the cat wouldn't stop following me which angered Jane quit a lot. Once I even overheard her wish that Vampires would eat me, Jane had turned slightly meaner.

Once I was sitting alone with Leon when Lola came over, she had new clothes on. Lola sat next to me and pulled her green sweater tighter on her thin frame, and then she grinned at me then at Leon.

'' Elvin, WOULD YOU LIKE TO CHECK UP ON Kevin with me? '' she asked me with a worried expression. I stood up and said '' sure, let's go '' then she stood up and led me to a whitish room, then we both approached the room cautiously.

Lying on a couple of white sheets was Kevin; he had a bandaged arm and looked better than before. His long shoulder-length hair looked slightly messy, but other than that he looked refreshed.

We both sat down next to his clump of sheets, he looked up and grinned at us with perfect white teeth. He sat up and smiled even wider, what_ could've made Kevin all that happy? _I thought as I raised an eyebrow at him.

He laughed at my expression '' Elvin, I will tell you later but for now I'm glad to be alive '' Kevin said with a chuckle. Then he reached over my legs and tried picking up a small bottle to my left side.

I raised it and handed it to him; he smiled at me and murmured a thank you before he drank the whole bottle. After finishing it he lay back down, _he seemed tired _I thought as I continued to sit next to Lola.

After a few minutes I decided to leave, Lola seemed to think the same because we both made our way out of the room. When we were finally out, Lola faced me with a very amused expression.

'' Kevin is acting a little strange, after the accident with Lorance he seems more open up '' said Lola all the while wearing a smirk on her face. I looked at her with confusion, she just giggled before walking again.

I followed her until we reached a quit area, then I confronted her on what she had said earlier. She smiled and said '' Kevin might actually let us join his cool group … '' then she laughed a little.

I gazed at her with confusion, she just smirked and said '' alright Elvin, imagine you wearing artsy clothes? '' she laughed again and I realized why, I would look completely ridiculous with artsy clothes on so I just smirked back.

Suddenly I had an idea; I whispered it into Lola's right ear. The idea was really simple, we would sneak into the bag full of supplies, and then we would grave a couple of treats and snack on them with our friends.

After a few minutes Lola came back with a bag full of treats, she grinned at me before shoving it back into her pocket. We made our way back to Kevin's room, which made him smirk before he looked up at us.

Lola went out of the room to bring all our new friends in, so I stayed with Kevin with the bag in hand. Kevin only gazed at the ceiling and didn't say a word, but a couple of times I noticed him smirk.

Lola came back with Nora and Mark; Mark had a lot of bandages which made me feel sorry for him. He smiled at me before he placed himself on Kevin's right side; Nora seated herself on Kevin's right side too.

Lola placed herself on the left side, which meant we were sitting next to each other. We ate the candy together, it felt quit good to have friends sitting and talking with you, even if Kevin wasn't _my_ friend yet.

Leon joined us shortly which made Nora smile in delight, she seemed to adore Leon very much and the cat returned the feeing. So while Nora was petting Leon, me, Lola, Mark and Kevin sat back against the wall eating treats.

When we were finished eating treats, we simply started talking. I found out things I had never noticed, like how Mark loved gym and how Nora just loved math. I also found out a little about Kevin.

Kevin loved art and music, and all the while music wasn't my favorite subject in school. I didn't mind drawing but I loved writing and science, but math and social studies … well not really.

We talked about things like that for one hour and a-half, then our talk changed as we started talking about Venue the boy who disappeared, then we talked about how close we were to the same fate.

After a while we all departed except for Kevin, he only stayed in bed while we went to separate directions. Leon followed me and Lola quietly, we departed, me towards my area of sheets and her for her own area of sheets.

_I couldn't sleep for long in those sheets _I thought, the reason we all had sheets to mark our areas of sleep was that there was no beds in the old oil shop. Even if we could manage to find a store with beds the vampires would already be upon us.

I pulled the covers over my whole body, I felt really cold for no apparent reason. The old oil shop had plenty of warmth; Leon snuck his way next to my head and meowed in content.

I petted his soft head, all the while thinking about how special the cat really was to me. Leon had survived more than Venue had! He was also kind of my best friend AFTER THE Lorance and Zack incident so I trusted him.

Yah I know , trusting a cat isn't the best thing you could do but hey , when your cat can survive a vampire attack you should kind of trust them . I Laughed at how silly vampire attacks would've sounded to me a month ago.

I pulled my thoughts together as I slowly closed my eyes, I slowly began falling asleep. I thought about Lorance and his fangs, then my thoughts shifted to Lola which I think I liked by now.

Slowly I fell into a slow steady sleep , the last thing I remember seeing was Leon curled into a ball at the right side of my head , then I knew no more .


End file.
